Tout ce que je désirais c'était voir le soleil
by Fic-Yaoi-Naruto
Summary: Une relation entre un médecin et un patient, petit O-S


_**« Tout ce que je voulais c'était de voir le soleil, la lune et sentir l'air sur ma peau, tout ça, sans être enfermé. Je voulais juste sortir de cet endroit, si j'avais imaginé que ça aurait eu de telles conséquences, je n'aurai jamais fait cette demande. »**_

Sasuke Uchiwa était un jeune médecin qui avait déjà une réputation qui le précédait, ce « jeune prodige » avait deux ans d'avance en entrant à la faculté de médecine et fut le meilleur de sa promotion, depuis maintenant deux ans, il s'occupait des patients atteints de maladies pour le moment incurables. Une partie très sélective de la médecine.

Aujourd'hui il commençait sa visite journalière de ses patients. Il terminait toujours par la même personne, un jeune homme d'à peine 17 ans hospitalisé il y a maintenant quelques mois. Celui-ci avait des cheveux blonds comme le blé et adorait la vie mais comme pire injustice que l'on pouvait infliger à tout être qui souhaite vivre, la vie a choisie de lui limiter son existence, l'empêchant de s'exposer à la lumière solaire et lunaire, de respirer l'air trop polluée, étant déjà fragilisé par toutes les émanations de pollution, lui privant de simples plaisirs. Ce jeune homme se nommait Naruto Uzumaki.

Le docteur Uchiwa passait en dernier dans la chambre du blond afin de rester un peu plus avec ce jeune homme avec qui il avait développé une certaine sympathie et dont il était très proche. Naruto était encore endormi comme un petit garçon, sa chambre était plongée dans le noir complet, il était allongé sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller contre sa tête. Il ressemblait à un enfant si les volets fermés ne cachaient pas les rayons du soleil ainsi que les machines auxquelles Naruto était relié, celles-ci émettaient un petit bip constant, synchronisées avec les battements de son cœur. Sasuke s'approchait doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit, il l'observait dormir pendant un petit moment avant de caresser sa tête pour doucement le réveiller.

« Hé, debout la belle au bois dormant… » Murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Naruto bougeait légèrement, frottant son petit nez contre son oreiller avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit en voyant le brun à ses côtés.

« Coucou ! dit-il en se mettant sur le dos pour faire face au médecin.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Sasuke continuait de murmurer en étant proche de son visage.

-Oui malgré le cauchemar que j'ai fait...Toujours le même…

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas bipé ? Je serai venu te consoler.

-Oh mais pas besoin ! Je ne suis plus un enfant répondit Naruto en riant.

-Hm. »

Le brun se rapprochait et vint lui faire un câlin, le serrant tendrement contre son torse, laissant le blond positionner sa tête contre son cœur comme il l'a fait tellement de fois. Le rythme cardiaque de Naruto se synchronisait avec celui de Sasuke. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis le blond releva la tête et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du brun, celui-ci ne bougeait pas, le laissant faire.

Lorsqu'il se recula, le brun murmurait :

«Naruto…Tu sais que tu dois éviter lorsque je fais les visites…

-Oui je sais mais c'est le bisou du matin ! »

Sasuke sourit en se détachant de lui. Naruto vint attraper sa manche lorsqu'il voulut partir et lui donna une lettre.

«Lis la plus tard, en fin de journée, pas maintenant. Dit-il avant de le libérer

-D'accord… répondit Sasuke surprit, à tout à l'heure. »

Il embrassa son front avant de partir.

Sasuke parti et travailla toute la journée, il passait brièvement voir le blond à midi avant de continuer son travail l'après-midi. Vers seize heure, le biper du brun se mit en alerte, en voyant le numéro de la chambre, il se mit à courir jusqu'à celle-ci. Il pratiquait directement les premiers soins sur Naruto qui venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque. L'inquiétude montait en lui et il essayait de ne pas trembler en continuant son massage cardiaque. Au bout de quelques minutes le cœur du blond se mit à battre dans un rythme normal. Il essuyait son front avec son avant-bras et caressa doucement le visage de Naruto endormi, il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, le laissant se reposer. Il éteignait les lumières mais allumait celle de chevet. Il resta à ses côtés le regardant se reposer puis il sorti la lettre que lui avait donné Naruto plus tôt dans la journée, la dépliant et il se mit à la lire.

_« Mon cher Docteur Sasuke,_

_Oui, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça mais si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ça ne tardera pas. Je sens que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, mon cœur me fait de plus en plus, oui je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que tu ne pourras rien y faire et te morfondre en cherchant une solution qui n'existe pas, cela n'arrangera pas les choses. Alors pardonne-moi mon amour s'il te plait. J'ai quelque chose à te demander car je sais que toi seul pourra m'aider à réaliser cette dernière volonté : Je veux voir le soleil et la lune tout en étant à tes côtés. Je sais que tu risques ta carrière mais je voudrais les voir une dernière fois et pour pouvoir faire ça sans mourir des rayons du soleil, il faudrait y aller au coucher du soleil et rester sous la lune. Je sais que tu ne voudras certainement pas mais c'est ma dernière volonté mon amour. Alors s'il te plait. Accepte… »_

Sasuke relu la lettre une dizaine de fois avant de poser ses mains sur son visage et de pleurer en silence, il attendait que le blond se réveille, caressant son visage aux traits fins. Naruto ouvrit les yeux en ressentant les caresses, il le regardait avec tristesse en voyant son visage parcouru par des larmes qui s'écoulaient encore sur ses joues, il comprenait alors que sa lettre avait été lue.

« Sasuke…Tu…Pardon, je n'aurais… »

Le brun le coupait en venant l'embrasser avec douceur. Il caressait son torse avant de venir se mettre sur lui, il mit fin à leur baiser et vint murmurer à son oreille :

« J'accepte de t'accorder ta dernière volonté…Peu importe les risques pour moi, tu as le droit de mourir sans souffrir et en voyant le soleil… »

Naruto vint s'accrocher à lui et fondit à son tour en larme, la tête nichée dans son cou, il vint ensuite retirer avec douceur la veste et le sous-pull que portait Sasuke, il le regardait de haut en bas, matant sans gêne son corps musclé, se mordant la lèvre et en voyant de légères rougeurs sur les joues du brun, il lui murmura : « Je veux aussi goûter aux plaisirs de la vie ». Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et vint avec une grande délicatesse déshabiller le blond, lui retirant la blouse de l'hôpital ainsi que son boxer. Il observait son corps exposé comme une offrande et l'embrassait, commençant par son cou puis descendit sur son torse imberbe, il vint passer le bout de sa langue en dehors de sa cavité buccale, entrant celle-ci dans le nombril du blond. Celui-ci se mit à frissonner sous le plaisir qui commençait à monter en lui, ses poils fins de son corps se dressaient le long de son échine, sa respiration changeait de rythmes pour devenir plus courte et rapide.

Ses mains glissaient sur la tête de Sasuke, touchant du bout des doigts ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il vit le brun descendre en dessous de son nombril, effleurant et soufflant sur sa chair sensible, il y déposait un baiser sur le gland, ce qui fit gonfler au maximum son sexe. Il descendait encore, mettant sa tête entre les cuisses, naturellement dorées, du blond et les relevait légèrement pour atteindre son petit antre. Naruto avait ses joues écarlates de gêne et d'envie, il continuait de caresser du bout des doigts les cheveux de son futur amant pendant que celui-ci commençait à le préparer, caressant son intimité vierge, il ressenti un intrus lubrifier, qui essayait de forcer l'entrée de son antre. Les doigts du brun entraient un à un en laissant son amant blond s'habituer, il ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser. Une fois le blond un minimum habitué, il bougeait ces « intrus » cherchant un endroit bien précis dans son corps, il ne tarda pas à le trouver, il saisit entre deux doigts une petite tâche et la pinçait très légèrement. Le blond criait sous le plaisir mais fut coupé par une langue décidée à visiter sa cavité buccale, il s'amusait quelques minutes avec sa prostate avant de la relâcher et de doucement accélérer les mouvements de ses doigts.

Une fois le blond suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts et se mit entièrement nu, mettant la couverture sur ses épaules pour ensuite venir se présenter à l'antre de Naruto, il pénétrait doucement son corps vierge essayait d'être le plus doux possible, il regardait ensuite le blond qui grimaçait en se mordant la lève, il s'arrêtait net et murmurait doucement :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'on aille plus loin… ? Tu as mal…

-Oui je suis sûr ! Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Sasuke… »

Le blond sourit pour le rassurer et le brun acceptait en attendant qu'il se détende pour petit à petit avancer dans son corps, une fois complètement entré, il attendait encore un peu avant de bouger lentement en lui, faisant de petits et couts mouvements de bassin, ses mouvements s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que le blond prenait du plaisir jusqu'à ce que amour et désir charnel fassent plus qu'un pour que tout deux jouissent.

Le brun embrassait tendrement le front du blond en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait avant de se retirer et de correctement porter son amant en direction de la douche, il le posait pied à terre en allumant la douche. Naruto avait ses jambes qui tremblaient et se tenait tant bien que mal au mur, la semence de Sasuke était en train de couler le long de ses cuisses et cela le gênait. Le brun vint doucement le laver et prenait soin de lui, il regardait l'heure une fois tous deux habillés.

« Il est dix-neuf heures…Le soleil va seulement commencer à se coucher…Tu veux partir ce soir ? demanda Sasuke.

-Oui…Ce soir me semble une bonne soirée. »

- il est dix-neuf heures... Le soleil va seulement commencer à se coucher.. Tu veux partir ce soir ? Demanda Sasuke  
- oui… Ce soir me semble une bonne soirée  
- D'accord, alors j'arrive dit le brun en baissant les yeux.

Il sortit de la chambre et allait garer sa voiture derrière l'hôpital puis est revenu avec un chariot, il transportait Naruto jusqu'à sa voiture, il l'avait préalablement enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture pour que les rayons ne puissent pas l'atteindre. Il roulait ensuite pendant une demi-heure. Une fois arrivés à destination, il se garait et portait Naruto, le soleil avait quasiment disparu de l'horizon, il l'assit sur l'herbe et retirait la couverture en le serrant dans ses bras.

Devant les yeux du blond, un magnifique couché de soleil. Naruto, les yeux écarquillés regardait le tableau face à lui, après quelques minutes, il commençait à avoir des douleurs au niveau du cœur, il n'y prêtait pas attention, il restant blotti dans les bras de son brun, le soleil laissait place ensuite au clair de lune. Sasuke, le cœur toujours aussi serré, gardait Naruto dans ses bras, caressant son ventre et ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que Naruto rende son dernier souffle de vie, il s'endormi simplement dans les bras de son amant.

Un peu plus tard, une voiture de police qui faisait sa patrouille trouvait le véhicule de Sasuke, un être était posé sur le siège conducteur, en faisant le tour, ils trouvaient le corps du blond, inanimé et celui de Sasuke, aux côtés duquel était posé une seringue et deux fioles de morphine, une fois ses supérieurs appelés, ils se mirent à lire la lettre :

_« Cher parents et à toute personne qui lira cette lettre,_

_Pour commencer, cette lettre est accompagnée de mon testament. Ensuite, je dois vous dire que j'aime l'homme du nom de Uzumaki Naruto, je l'aime plus que tout, peu importe ce que vous en pensez. Et je l'aime au point d'accepter sa dernière volonté qui était de voir le soleil se coucher et la lune se lever. Oui, j'étais conscient que ça le tuerai mais je n'ai pas pu refuser cela à un mourant et le fait qu'il souffre m'était insupportable. A présent, mon choix pour Naruto est fait. Pour ma part, c'est la pure lâcheté, je ne voulais pas assumer mes fautes : détournement de mineur, relation sexuelle avec un patient, homicide volontaire, vol de morphine. Mais autre que la prison, je refusais d'assumer la vie sans lui, il ne pouvait pas voir le soleil mais il était le mien, mon soleil._

_Tout est dit, le reste se trouve dans le testament, père, mère, grand frère, je ne vous demanderais pas de me pardonner, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, par contre, n'en voulaient pas à mon soleil de m'avoir rendu heureux.  
Sasuke Uchiwa. »_

Le testament ne stipulait que le fait que Naruto devait être enterré avec Sasuke. Une fois les corps rendu à la famille Uchiwa, ils firent un enterrement discret et mirent le blond et le brun ensemble afin qu'ils reposent en paix ensemble et à jamais.

Fin.


End file.
